Easier To Run
by cosmictwilight
Summary: In Walk Me Home Jackson came back in time, to prevent his mother from being killed? Exactly what events forced him to go back and help his mother Bulma? How did he save her?
1. Prologue

**Easier to Run**  
  


**Disclaimers:**I do not own Dragon Ball GT or any other characters unless otherwise stated. I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment so don't sue me. All i own are the figurines and dvds, and posters and clothing.  
  
I am borrowing Jackson Bluesommers from **Great Saiyaman** and i thank him for that.   
  
**Synopsis:**In Walk Me Home Jackson came back in time, to prevent his mother from being killed? Exactly what events forced him to go back and help his mother? How did he save his mother?  
  
**Authors Note**  
  
I will not refer to everyone as Mirai Trunks, Mirai Bulma, Mirai Jackson etc, simply because i am going to be writing it as if it's happening at this moment, kind of thing. Thank you.  
  
Also im going to be working on that after Mirai Trunks came back in time, and everything, shortly after that things returned t the way they were meant to be, since the past was changed.  
  
**P.S** Great Saiyaman I hope you like it, sorry it took so long.  
  
-------------  
  
**Chapter 1 - Prologue**  
  
A young man who was tall, about 6'5" walked into the kitchen. He was 16 years old, and had tall blue hair much like his father, Vegeta. He dropped his bag on the ground, and walked around Capsule Corporation.  
  
"MOM!!!" he called  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hello!!! MOM, DAD, Trunks, BRA!!!"  
  
"HIYA!!!!" a friendly voice said as Jackson felt someone pulling on his black sweat pants. Jackson looked down.  
  
"Oh Hi Panny, where's Mom and Dad?" Jackson asked  
  
"I think Aunt Bulma's down in the lab with Daddy, i don't know where Mr Vegeta is" Pan answered. she had shoulder length black hair, and deep meaningful black eyes. Her tail was squirming behind her. It was obvious she was Gohan's daughter.  
  
"Thanks Squirt"  
  
"Can we have a spar?" Pan asked, unlike her father she loved to fight, she got this big thrill out of it.  
  
"In a little while ok" Jackson answered  
  
"YAY!!" Pan answered running off. Jackson went down to the lab and looked around for his mom. He wasn't sure he'd find her, among the test tubes and books, he probly wouldn't be able to find anything.  
  
"Why Hello they're Jackson!!" a voice spoke causing Jackson to jump.  
  
"i didn't jump!" Jackson quickly said  
  
"Sure you didn't" Gohan answered "You looking for your mom?"  
  
"Yeh, is she down here?" Jackson asked  
  
"I'm right here Son, where's Bra?" Bulma asked looking up from the machine she was working on. She looked at her son. "Oh you look so much like your father it is unbelievable"  
  
Jackson sweatdropped. "Has they're been any more news on that Buu thing?"  
  
"None at all" Gohan answered "He was last spotted in the mountains, i think our problems may be over, with him not attacking anyone, he's not causing a threat so we should just leave him be"  
  
_"BRATS GET OUT OF MY SITE!!!!!!!"_   
  
Two children ran down the stairs to the lab and up to Gohan before hiding behind him. Gohan narrowed his eyes.   
  
"What did you two do this time?" Gohan asked, the two would always do that, they were worse then Goten and Trunks.   
  
"I didn't do a thing Daddy!!" Pan said looking up at her father innocently.   
Goten was walking through Satn City with Paris next to him. Looking around the sun was beautiful. But nothing was more beautiful then the woman beside him.  
  
"Thank you for taking me out tonight Goten" Paris whispered  
  
"No problem!!" Goten answered as a figure dropped infront of the two. It was a big pink ball of blubber.  
  
"BUU WANT FOOD!!!!" Buu screamed causing a sandstorm to brew. Goten narrowed his eyes, he would not let this monster harm his girl.  
  
____________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** Thing sare quiet at the moment, but who knows whats instore for Jackson. Future chapters will have more action. Sorry it's so short. Please review. 


	2. Jackson's Mission

**Easier to Run**  
  


**Disclaimers:**I do not own Dragon Ball GT or any other characters unless otherwise stated. I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment so don't sue me. All i own are the figurines and dvds, and posters and clothing.  
  
I am borrowing Jackson Bluesommers from **Great Saiyaman** and i thank him for that.   
  
**Synopsis:**In Walk Me Home Jackson came back in time, to prevent his mother from being killed? Exactly what events forced him to go back and help his mother? How did he save his mother?  
  
**Authors Note**  
  
Also im going to be working on that after Mirai Trunks came back in time, and everything, shortly after that things returned to the way they were meant to be, since the past was changed. However in this fic, it will be that they never actually defeated Buu yet even though it's 5 or so years into the future.  
  
**P.S** Great Saiyaman I hope you like it, sorry it took so long.  
  
-------------  
  
**Chapter 2 - Jackson's Mission**   
  
"Buu Want Food!!!" Buu repeated, Goten stared as he moved infront of Paris.   
  
"Paris i want you to get away from here!!" Goten demanded his flickering a slight aqua color.  
  
Paris just stood watching Goten. He was protecting her. Something no one had ever done for her. A lone tear trailed down her cheek and she smiled. "I don't want anything to happen to you" she whispered  
  
He faced her and smiled goofely. "I'll be fine, as long as i know your safe" his eyes narrowed "Make your way to Capsule Corporation"  
  
She nodded her understanding.  
  
"Tell my brother that Buu is back and attacking" Goten whispered "Be careful"  
  
She ran up to him and kissed him deeply. "I love you". The demi saiyan blushed a bright red. She smiled as she ran off. The last thing she saw was Goten preparing to face Buu.  
"BUU HUNGRY NOW!!!!" Buu shouted "YOU FIGHT BUU!!!!"  
  
Goten smirked. "If you want then" he pulled his hands back and powered up. "KA ME HA ME HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hmmmm What Buu feel like?" Buu said to himself as the attack hit him in his stomache. It would've caused a lot of damage had it not been absorbed infront of him. Goten narrowed his eyes, this was not like anything he'd fought before.   
  
  
  
Gohan looked up as Paris gasped for breath. Pan walked up to her father and sat herself up on his lap.  
  
"Paris!! What a pleasent surprise arn't you meant to have a date with Goten?" Gohan asked  
  
"WE did!!!" Paris answered "That Buu mosnter attacked"  
  
"But it's not possible, he was last sighted in the mountains and hasn't come out since" Gohan said  
  
"Daddy, are you gonna go fight??" Pan asked excitedly  
  
Gohan looked down at the child. '_Videl's gonna kill me_' he thought to himself."Paris watch Pan for me"  
  
"Hey Paris!!!" Jackson said walking into the room.   
  
"Jackson your coming with me now" Gohan demaned.  
  
"What'd I do?" Jackson asked pulling a Vegeta 'hmpf' stance with his arms crossed.  
  
"Daddy?!" Pan whispered  
  
Gohan knelt down to the child. "Look sweetie don't tell mommy ok, she'll kill me!!"  
  
"You are coming back right"  
  
Looking down into those big black eyes he smiled. Now he knew how Videl felt with him. She'd said Pan had his eyes, but he refused to believe. But it was true."I promise i'll be back to pick you up in half an hour"  
  
"You too Uncle Jackson?"  
  
Jackson smiled at the chibi. She'd called him Uncle. But it was no secret that she adored Jackson. He was always training her since Videl was dead against it.  
  
"Ofcourse munchkin" Jackson answered and with that Pan leapt up and hugged the teenager.  
  
"Be careful!!!" Pan whispered  
  
"I will be"  
"What is it your after?" Goten asked the enemy standing infront of him, continuosly rubbing it's tummy.  
  
"Buu want FOOD!!!" Buu said banging his stomache. Goten smirked.   
  
"I thought you'd want to fight!!!"  
  
"FIGHT IS GOOD!!!"  
  
Goten struck his position, and before long he flew for buu and punched him in the face. He landed ont he ground without breaking a sweat. He looked over to the pink blubber and thought the fight was over as Buu dropped to the ground. He turned to walk off.  
  
On the ground Buu smirked to himself as he watched young Goten walk off on his own.  
  
A few minutes had passed and Goten was walking away fromt he 'corpse' of Buu when he felt a large amount of weight throw him to the ground. '_It's not possible no body could've been able to get up if i hit them that much in their head_' he thought to himself.  
  
"Young Man want FIGHT!!!" Buu asked  
  
"KA ME HA ME HAA!!!!!!!!!"   
  
A beam of energy came knocked Buu off Goten and into the air. Gohan and Jackson dropped down to where Goten was. Gohan helped Goten up.  
  
"BUU!!!" Jackson called "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"   
  
"HMM!! NEW MAN" Buu whispered touching his chin. "DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT?"  
  
Jackson smirked. Buu had an incredle Ki and he was determined to show he was stronger.   
  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** Sorry it's late and short, but at the moment i really wasn't in the mood to write. I had this sitting on my computer for one week and just couldn't find it in me to ad onto it what i was going to. Please let me know what you think, and any idea's. Also if any of you have msn messenger i'd like to possibly get a bunch fo you together and discuss the fic get more idea's etc.You can either email me via: cosmic_twilight@hotmail.com or better yet Review and let me know if you'd like to be apart of that.  



	3. Where is he?

**Easier to Run**

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Dragon Ball GT or any other characters unless otherwise stated. I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment so doesn't sue me. All i own are the figurines and DVDs, and posters and clothing.  
  
I am borrowing Jackson Bluesommers from **Great Saiyaman** and i thank him for that.  
  
**Synopsis:** In Walk Me Home Jackson came back in time, to prevent his mother from being killed? Exactly what events forced him to go back and help his mother? How did he save his mother?  
  
**Authors Note**  
  
Also I'm going to be working on that after Mirai Trunks came back in time, and everything, shortly after that things returned to the way they were meant to be, since the past was changed. However in this fiction, it will be that they never actually defeated Buu yet even though it's 5 or so years into the future.  
  
**P.S** Great Saiyaman I hope you like it, sorry it took so long.

* * *

  
  
**_Chapter 3 – Where is he?_**

Jackson tossed a strand of his blue hair behind his ear as he smirked at the pink blubber in front of him. The ki it was emitting was so strong yet weak, it was like it had a low pressure point.

"New Man!?" Buu asked "Let's fight"

"Very well then" Jackson answered as he stood in his fighting position. Gohan and Goten standing back away from the two.

"Be careful" Gohan ordered as Jackson nodded slightly. Buu began to run towards Jackson and throwing a punch one after the other continuously at Jackson. Jackson managed to dodge each one without a miss.

"He's stronger then you think Jackson" Goten shouted to his friend

"He's nothing" Jackson answered back to Goten who had begun to cringe slightly, for Buu had thrown a stronger punch and Jackson wasn't looking at his enemy, and it knocked him off into Goten.

"Ow!" Goten groaned

"Grr" Jackson answered getting to his feet and dusting himself off. He glared at this enemy, he would defeat this thing. There was no way he was going to let himself be beaten by a pink blubber.

**Meanwhile**

"Aunt Paris?" Pan asked as she sat on the sofa besides her auntie. Paris just sat worriedly, fidgeting every now and then. She had taken Pan home from Capsule Corporation as well, it was just easier and the others would more then likely go there before they went anywhere else.

"Yeah?" Paris asked

"Do you think Daddy, Uncle Goten and Jackson are alright?" Pan asked curiously

"Of course they are" Paris answered "Why wouldn't they be?"

"I'm Home!" a voice shouted from the kitchen as a woman walked in with long black hair trailing down her back, it reached down to her waist. It was in a tight plait. She wore long denim pants with a white tank top on. A silver watch adorned her right wrist.

"Mommy!" Pan answered running into the kitchen and throwing herself into the grip of her mother who had gripped her into a huge hug.

"Hey sweetie" Videl answered as she moved her head closer to the child and they rubbed noses. Pan began to giggle. "How was your day?"

"It was great" Pan answered "Me and Bra.."

"Bra and I" Videl corrected her daughter as she put away the groceries, she smiled though at the look the child was giving her, it was one of those _are you crazy?_ Looks. "Anyways go on"

"made some cool play dough stuff, and then we got to watch Uncle Jackson train" Pan answered happily

"Speaking of which" Videl answered "Where is Gohan?"

"um" Paris answered walking into the kitchen to help out Videl. She smiled nervously at the woman. This woman was at bad as chichi at times. You didn't want to get into her bad books.

"Where is he?" Videl demanded, Paris just stared. Videl smiled. "It's alright I'll find out" and with that she knelt down to Pan. "Sweetie?"

"I don't know" Pan answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Panna Son" Videl demanded as once again the child shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know _where_ he is" Pan answered

Goten dropped besides Jackson who was gripping his lifeless left arm. He groaned as Jackson fell on the ground bringing him down with him.

"That was such a hit" Goten said, "You have no idea how cool it looked"

"Um Goten?" Gohan asked as he kept jumping to avoid Buu's attacks. "We're not here to compliment his fighting styles alright"

"I know" Goten answered smiling at his older brother as Buu threw an energy blast towards the duo on the ground. It seemed to emit from it a strong ki, and if Goten's senses were telling him the truth it was strong enough to destroy both of them with not a single remain.

The closer it got, the brighter the light. But as soon as it edged closer, Jackson felt like his thoughts were getting read. He tried to get to his feet.

"That's no ordinary energy blast" Jackson answered as Gohan turned to face them whilst still avoiding attacks. With that said it flew off into the air. AS it flew off Goten sighed and brought his hands back together.

"KA ME HA ME HA" Goten shouted as he shot a powerful beam of energy at Buu. The beam tore through his body, turning him into a million pink pieces of blubber lying on the ground. He began to jump up and down. "excellent, that was East"

"Too easy" Gohan answered gasping for breath.

"I'd be glad if they were all this easy" Jackson asked "Lets get back to Capsule Corporation I got to get this arm fixed, he's done something to it"

"Alright" Gohan answered as he went on one side, and Goten on the other, helping him stand up and then to fly home. "Ok First stop Capsule Corporation"

* * *

**Lady Lunic**: I'm so sorry it's been what? Nearly a year I must think, or at least ten month's since an update. I'm so sorry its not like I haven't wanted to update things have just been hectic what with year twelve and everything (Graduation: 19 days away lol) I hope you guys can still stick around. Anyways **_Reviews are answered below:_**

**Kitty86**: Just picture Vegeta with blue hair, its all in the facial expressions I'm referring to I will try to make it more clear in future.

**Bulmas Poisonous Food**: She may be able to, I'm still deciding chances are very likely.

**Great Saiyaman**: Thanks hope my way overdue update doesn't disregard this fiction ï 


End file.
